unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
CTF-Dreary
__TOC__ Map description Dreary is a crammed multi-tier arena which gives players little room to dodge any incoming splash damages. It is perhaps one of the most complex, yet playable maps of the game. Each base has the flag room, a main hall (divided into upper hall and lower hall), two lateral lifts, and an upper loft. There's also a central loft. Each flag room is an octagonal room with a pool of slime over which stands a cross-shaped ramp with the flag in the central convergence. The red loft and blue loft act as the upper entrances to the base, and are connected to the central loft by way of a thin bridge spanning all over both bases' main halls, and to the flag room by way of a hole in the ramp to the flag base. The main halls are three-leveled rooms, one per team, connecting the lofts with the central loft (the aforementioned thin bridge) and both bases with each other (the second and third level) by way of one passage per hall, plus the first and second level by way of a lift spanning from a team's lower hall to the same team's upper hall, and the lower level with the upper one by way of question-sign shaped lift entrances (four per team, eight in total). Weapons and pickups Weapons PC= |-|DC= Pickups PC= |-|DC= Walkthrough PC (Retail/GOTY) Playstation 2 Dreamcast Tips and tricks Offense * Learn how and where to use the Translocator. This is one of the maps where its use shines the most. * The upper catwalk is usually less traveled than the two other floors. It's typically easier to reach the enemy base from this floor, but watch out for snipers at the end of the hall. Grab the sniper rifle yourself and use the zoom as you run to check for enemy players waiting in the distance."Capture-the-Flag Map Strategies: CTF-Dreary" @ PlanetUnreal * Dreary contains three main levels: the bottom floor, which contains some Body Armor; the middle level, where most of the weapons are located; and the top catwalk, which contains the Shield Belt and Sniper Rifles. While on flag duty, mix up your routes. Change your route as you go. Drop down and grab the body armor, then take the next lift up to the middle level. Spot where your enemy is defending the most and look for an alternate path. Defense * When guarding the flag, hop onto the ledge just above the flag room's entrance. You can see into the flag room without an entering enemy spotting you. After the enemy grabs the flag, hop down and block the entrance with your Rocket Launcher or Flak Cannon. * Be careful when defending the flag directly on the flag spot. The liquid under the flag position is toxic, and you can easily fall inside if enemy attackers bring in rocket launchers or Shock Rifles. Instead, position yourself on the walkway that encircles the flag. Trivia * There's a bug with this map, namely if you use location names to learn how to guide yourself. The Blue Right Lift Entrance is misnamed as "Red Right Lift Entrance". Fortunately, fixing it is trivial: create a file called CTF-Dreary.int on the System folder, and add the following content: ZoneInfo1 ZoneName="Blue Right Lift Entrance" * The flag base is completely different in the Playstation 2 version: after reaching this entrance, you have to pass through a room with a column, where you have three entrances, the frontal one, and two lateral ones. The flag base also lacks the slime; it's sealed. * The beta version has the flag enclosed in a field. * The Playstation 2 version has different flag bases with no slime pool in sight. * The Dreamcast version makes the map fully symmetrical, but also simplifies the geometry. This simplification also involved the removal of a pair of pillars at each base loft that served as cover in the PC version. * There's a hidden Level Entry Text: "Let's get it ON!!!!!" Gallery !UT99-PS2-CTF-Dreary.jpg|Official screenshot. External links and references See also